gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Drive My Car
Drive My Car by The Beatles is featured in Love, Love, Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie and Kitty with the New Directions Boys. To please Kitty and appeal to her, Artie decides to bring her to a carnival since she dislikes Breadstix. When Artie asks Kitty if she accepts his invitation, he takes out his mobile as the song begins. Kitty passes her books and dances around the hallway as Artie films her. Together they sing as the scene changes, as they ride a bumper car together at the carnival; the rest of the New Directions are also there, in the other bumper cars. The entire Glee Club proceed to do many activities together at the carnival as the performance continues. Kitty and Artie enjoys their time together at the carnival with the rest of the group as they share a few flirtatious moments. Lyrics Studio version= Artie and Kitty: Asked a girl what she wanted to be She said baby can't you see I want to be famous, a star on the screen Kitty with Artie and New Directions Boys: But you can do something in between Artie with Kitty and New Directions Boys: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Artie and Kitty: I told a girl that my prospects were good And she said baby, it's understood Working for peanuts is all very fine Artie and Kitty with New Directions Boys: But I can show you a better time Artie with Kitty and New Directions Boys: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Artie and Kitty (with New Directions Boys): Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Artie with Kitty and New Directions Boys: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Artie and Kitty: I told a girl I can start right away And she said listen babe I got something to say I got no car and it's breaking my heart Artie and Kitty with New Directions Boys: But I've found a driver and that's a start Artie with Kitty and New Directions Boys: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Artie and Kitty (with New Directions Boys): Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) |-| Episode version= Artie: Asked a girl what she wanted to be She said Artie and Kitty: Baby can't you see I want to be famous, a star on the screen Kitty with Artie and New Directions Boys: But you can do something in between Artie with Kitty and New Directions Boys: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Artie and Kitty: I told a girl that my prospects were good And she said baby, it's understood Working for peanuts is all very fine Artie and Kitty with New Directions Boys: But I can show you a better time Artie with Kitty and New Directions Boys: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Artie and Kitty (with New Directions Boys): Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Artie and Kitty: I told a girl I can start right away And she said listen babe I got something to say I got no car and it's breaking my heart Artie and Kitty with New Directions Boys: But I've found a driver and that's a start Artie with Kitty and New Directions Boys: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Artie and Kitty (with New Directions Boys): Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Trivia *This is one of the songs where someones part/s in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: A House Is Not a Home, Imagine, One, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, You're the Top, You Get What You Give, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, Pompeii, Home ''and Listen to Your Heart''. ** Coincidentally, this song and ''You've Got to Hide Your Love Away ''are sung in the same episode by the same characters, Artie and Kitty. Gallery Hghjkl.png Drive1.jpg Drive2.jpg Drive3.jpg Trefdghnjklop^$.png Ryukil.png Kartie 5.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h39m38s182.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h39m44s241.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h41m25s226.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h41m30s16.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h41m36s76.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h41m34s45.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h42m46s10.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h42m50s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h43m04s183.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h43m12s11.jpg Tumblr mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo2 250.gif Drive My Car.png Tumblr mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o7 r1 250.gif drive my car.jpg tumblr_n7ahlpBNM61ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n7ahlpBNM61ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n7ahlpBNM61ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n7ahlpBNM61ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n7ahlpBNM61ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n7ahlpBNM61ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n7ahlpBNM61ra5gbxo7_250.gif drive my heart.png drive my car.jpg drive my car.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee Sings the Beatles